Don't Think This Way, Harry
by Dynamic Duo BG
Summary: A co-written fanfic by Brittany and Grace! Harry and Draco are both Prefects during their 6th year, but not only have their voices changed, feelings for one another grow strong and lead to a road of confusion, embaressment and heartbreak. R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N – As most people in the world hope and dream of owning HP and everything related, including characters, they can't and neither do we, so no accusations, k? WE DON'T OWN NOTHING!  Well, we own some things, but they're not as cool as HP… ANYWAYS, onto the story!!!**

"Potter!"

'_Oh, shit.'_

That's all that was running thought Harry's mind as he entered the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. He had prayed that he would make it through one day without meeting his doom, but apparently prayers weren't enough. From across the hall, he met the stunning gray eyes of his fellow Seeker and nemesis… None other than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's voice had carried over the entire din in the Great Hall and now everyone was silent, waiting with bated breath to see what would happen next.

The boy's eyes were locked; beautiful emerald green and equally mesmerizing steel gray. Unknown to everyone else, including each other, were marveling at one another's eyes; Something they refused to admit to ever admit to anyone, they both glimpsed something neither had ever seen there before, but they couldn't quite put their fingers on what that something may be. Neither thought to until much later.

The moment was gone, Harry reluctantly tore his gaze away from the hypnotizing depths they had just been in—and he bolted.

1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o

Draco Malfoy watched as Harry entered the Great Hall. '_Ah, it's the Dream Team.'_

"Potter!" He yelled. His voice carried easily and all noise stopped. '_I love being loud sometimes. He's sooo gonna pay for what he said!_ Their eyes met and an unbidden thought snuck through Draco's mind. _His eyes are really… pretty. Wait, pretty? No, Malfoy's don't say that! But they really are…I can almost see what he's thinking. _ Draco noticed Harry's reluctance to look somewhere else and smirked to himself.

_Maybe he… wait!_ Harry had just made his swift exit.

_Where the hell do you think you're going?!_ And Draco was after him in a flash.

1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o

Harry had just reached the top of the staircase when the doors to the great Hall slammed open and Draco came hurtling out.

"Damnit!" He began pelting down the corridors, somehow always hearing the blond Slytherin's footsteps behind him.

He was running out of breath—fast. He had to stop, so swung into an empty classroom. He tried to control his breathing because he knew Draco was somewhere close.

"Since when did I start calling him Draco? Oh well."

As he calmed down, he thought back to the look in Draco amazingly gray orbs. That usual cold look wasn't there. It had been replaced with something else. The image was still burned in Harry's mind. _I hope I see that look again; it makes him look so much sexier than he already is_.

He shook his head sharply.

"When did I start thinking this way about him?" He whispered. His breathing had returned to normal, so he risked a look out the door. He opened the door a little wider and scanned up and down the hallway. Nothing. _Okay, here goes nothing_.

Harry walked as silently as he could, wondering where in hell Draco had gotten to. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1

Draco had rounded the corner just as Harry ducked into the classroom. Draco smiled. _He didn't know how close I was_'

He walked past the classroom as agile and silent as a cat, and placed himself behind a statue across the hallway. _Perfect for an ambush._ He slowed his breathing down and waited for Harry to emerge.

_I still can't believe he said that! Honestly, of all the stupid things Harry has ever said, that was the stupidest, and that's really saying something. How on Earth he thought he could get away with calling me a "Professor-loving fag," I don't know._ He was pretty pissed about it, but he still found it rather amusing. Harry wouldn't know that though. He would learn first that he was going to eat his words, and then maybe—just maybe—he would tell Harry it was a pretty damn good one-liner.

The door inched open, and Draco froze. He waited as Harry cautiously looked around. Draco had to wait for the perfect moment to strike. As Harry started to cross the in front of an open broom closet, Draco sprang.

Harry let out a strangled, slightly high pitched cry of alarm. As Draco barreled him strait into the back of the broom closet, Harry's air left him in a whoosh.

_Holy Fuck, Draco's strong. Not to mention bloody fast!_

A short struggle between the boys ensued, with neither boy being the obvious winner. They were the same height, build strength and speed. Though Draco had the cunning, Harry could react quickly too, and avoid it.

They finally stopped, both panting and sweating lightly. They leaned in opposite walls, catching their breaths.

"It's not fair fighting your equal," Draco said with a smirk.

"No its no—wait, did you just call me your _equal_?" Harry asked.

"Maybe."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. He was about to respond when Draco did the unspeakable. A few strands of hair had fallen in his eyes and he shook his head to get them out of the way. Harry knew he'd be caught staring, but it was impossible to look away. _Harry, stop now. Don't think this way._

Draco looked up into Harry's beautiful green eyes. _He's just staring at me…_

"Look, I know I'm sexy, but don't start drooling."

Harry wasn't paying any attention. His eyes were busy roving over the blonde's body. Draco watched him as his eyes flicked over each point of him.

"Harry." Draco said quietly. Harry looked up and as he met Draco's eyes, he flushed crimson.

"I… err… um…" Harry stammered. Draco watched Harry with a strange look in his eyes. _He's sexy when he's at loss for words. _Without even realizing it, Draco took a step closer to Harry.

Harry's back was already against the wall and he watched nervously as Draco moved closer. He had butterflies of anticipation that made his heart hammer against his ribcage.

Before they knew it, the two Seekers were mere inches apart, their breaths mingling. They stared deeply at one another for a few moments, Draco flicked his eyes to Harry's lips and then back again. They leaned with a tentative kiss, which soon deepened. They pulled back to take a quick breath before meeting again I a passionate kiss.

A probing tongue pressed against Harry's lips, and soon it became a battle for dominance.

Sparks became roaring flames as their tongues danced wildly. _Oh holy shit chewer… Harry is… wow… I should just stop and walk away, that would make him PISSED!_

So, Draco, the overly sexy cheeky bastard he is, did what he thought to do. Draco strode out of the closet, leaving a disgruntled and puzzled Harry behind him.

Harry blinked rapidly, staring as Draco literally sashayed out of the closet. Before he realized what he was doing, he strode out after him. _He's not gonna be the one to break it and leave me like this. _"This" happened to be the now painful pressure in his pants.

"Draco Malfoy!" It came out as a growl.

Draco turned around and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow; Harry bulled him backwards into a wall.

"Back for more?" Draco asked, giving him the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"We're not done yet," Harry answered.

Draco's eyes widened as his mouth was claimed by Harry's hungry lips. They broke apart to breath and as they were about to begin another round, they heard footsteps. Harry saw the red hair and immediately recognized the Ron.

_Shit. Think, Harry, THINK!_

Harry, where—wait… Harry, what's going on?" Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Draco, clearly puzzled. The Seekers, their eyed wide, turned and face one another.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Harry whispered softly.

"Why—" Draco started. Harry hauled back and slammed his fist into Draco's jaw. Draco turned back to fix him with a death glare, but at seeing the look of surprise and a clear apology in the emerald green depths, he simply rubbed his jaw and mouthed "Impressive."

Harry did his best to plaster his usual scowl for Draco on his face as he walked to Ron.

"Let's go, Harry," Ron said.

"See you in potions, Potter, Weasel," Draco sneered.

As they headed down the hallway in opposite directions, both kept glancing back, hoping the other would be too. Harry rounded the corner, stopped and looked back down the hall.

At the other end, Draco was doing the same. Draco smirked, and Harry smiled back. Then with a wave, the blonde was gone. Draco straightened his robes and prefect badge. _Oh yeah, he's got it bad._

Harry ran his hand through his always tousled hair and polished his Prefect badge. _He wants me. _With a smile and a bounce in his step, he followed Ron to their first class.

1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1

"Potions?! We have double potions first?!"

"Yeah, honestly Harry, didn't you look at your schedule?" Ron asked.

"No, I was running all around the castle, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh, sorry Harry! I have it here." Hermione came running up waving a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Herms, you're a life saver." Harry replied. He looked over his schedule again. "Not too bad, really. Expect for potions. Fucking Snape… I still don't understand why we have double potions on the first day--"

Harry's mind surged. _"See you in potions, Potter, Weasel."_ Harry went quiet and a light smile curled the sides of his mouth for a moment.

"I know! Bloody buggars, letting Snape loose with us first thing!" Ron fumed.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Harry said. Ron and Hermione froze, goggling at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Harry, are you feeling alright? I mean really, it's with the Slytherins, plus you and Snape hate each other," Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, you alright?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged in reply and kept walking. _Not all the Slytherins are bad_, he thought. As they neared the dungeons, they could see the students still waiting outside. Harry scanned the crowd and noticed a particular platinum blonde was missing.

"Who're you looking for?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh, nobody," Harry replied with a sigh. _That's great, I just lied to my best friend._

Suddenly, a well muscled shoulder bumped into his none too gently but not enough to hurt. He looked in the direction the shoulder and it's owner went, to see Draco's back. Draco tossed his head a bit to look back at Harry. When their eyes met, Draco smirked. Before turning, he tapped the Prefect's badge and winked.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and his heart hammered in his chest. _I didn't even realize he's a Prefect._

The classroom door opened and the class walked in to claim their usual seats. Snape—as usual—scowled at Harry as he strode by, robes billowing out behind him. Harry took advantage of Snape's back turned and wrote a note on a bit of parchment. He levitated it to Draco, but then it bounced onto his lap.

1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o1o

Draco felt something hit his head a little behind his hear, and he watched as a ball of parchment fell into his lap. He unfolded it as quietly as possible. His eyes grew wide when he read it.

_Prefects' bathroom, 7:00. Meet me there._

_H._

_PS—I'm sorry about the jaw, and we're still not finished'_

Draco's heart fluttered excitedly in anticipation. He looked up and behind him at Harry. He was grinning at Draco in a surprisingly sexy way. _Whoa, damn. Stop grinning at me like that or I'll end up jacking off in the middle of class... EW, since when did Potter make me wanna jack off? God, Draco… _He thought and turned away.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to tell us the precise measurement of vampire blood needed for the Drowsy Draft?" Snape randomly asked, causing Harry to wipe he smirk on his face faster than one could blink.

"Erm.. Two milliliters?" Harry asked unsurely.

"That is correct. And Mr. Malfoy, how many handfuls of moss does the draft need?" Draco replied:

"None, professor."

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin," Snape said, moving on. Draco turned around to face Harry and smiled smugly. Harry just replied with a certain finger.

"Is that an offer, Potter?" Draco whispered, grinning. Harry just raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'Maybe.'

Draco's eyebrows went up and he turned back around, blushing. _If he's good at sex as he is at kissing, there may have to be two sex gods at this school._ He glanced back to see Harry, stretch luxuriously. _Uh-oh. He's doing that on purpose, he ahs to be._

When Harry felt Draco's eyes on him, he looked at him and smiled suavely. Draco mock glared at him and stuck out his tongue. Harry laughed softly. Draco checked to make sure Snape wasn't watching and threw back the note.

_You're on._

Harry nodded and slipped the note into his pocket. He smiled and stared Draco in the eye. _We are going to have some fun tonight…_ Harry thought as he let his mind drift back to the reality of being in double potions with the Slytherins.

"Now you may get your ingredients from the back of the room." Snape drawled.

The class got up and walked to the back of the room quickly. Harry inched his way through the crowd of students trying to get to the shelves of ingredients.

"What the..?" Harry felt a hand discreetly grab his bottom firmly and squeeze it. He turned around and turned a violent shade of magenta.

Draco was standing there smirking at him, his hand on Harry's backside. Blaise Zambini, one of Draco's fellow Slytherin friends happened to be standing behind the two. He was just looking around, and he looked down to see Draco's hand on Harry's butt. He did a double-take, but Draco's had already removed his hand.

_Odd… I could have sworn… _Blaise just rubbed his eyes. _Maybe I can ask later, as long as I can run fast enough to get the hell out of Draco's way._

Draco had admitted to Blaise the previous year that he was pretty much gay. Blaise wouldn't have suspected anything because Draco never 'acted' gay. Neither did Harry, for that matter. Blaise was one of the few people Draco could trust. _If he has a thing for the Golden Boy… well, things have really changed. _He thought. _It makes sense though. _He studied the two for a moment and decided they would work together. _Ha, imagine—The Golden Boy and the Prince of Slytherin… who would have guessed?_

They returned to their seats, ingredients in hand

"Begin," Snape snapped.

Harry kept sneaking glances at Draco's profile as he worked. He watched the strong, agile fingers and graceful movements of the blonde. Hermione watched Harry at this for a while. _Something's up._ She thought. Unlike Draco, Harry had never really admitted to being gay though she assumed he had tried to find the right way to tell her and Ron. They had both guessed he was anyway, however. He never acted like it, but good friends can always sense those kinds of things.

_I can see how they'd like each other, but Draco is such an ass… There's tons of chemistry though._ She made a mental note to talk to Ron and then with Harry too, later that evening.

_Damnit, boy, quit watching me!_ Draco thought, knowing Harry was eyeing him closely. Draco turned around and looked at Harry, throwing him an intriguing grin and winked discreetly. Harry, caught totally off guard, flushed crimson and returned to his potion. Snape strode by, looking at everyone's potions, literally handing out failing grades on the assignment. He stepped in front of Neville's and sneered:

"This is the worst I've come across yet. The daft is supposed to be cyan, and you've managed to make it it's contrasting color. Magenta will not do, Longbottom. Fail." And he simply continues walking until it was ten minutes before class was dismissed.

"Once you've cleaned up, you may leave," Snape announced. Ron, Hermione and Harry ecstatic to hear this, leaped into action and finished before anyone else. The three left the classroom, but Harry didn't without meeting with a certain Slytherin hottie's eyes.

**A/N – Thanks for reading everyone, this is our first fanfic! Brittany isn't here to do her author's note, so she will in the next chappie, because I say so. HAHAHA. Lol, j/k Britt! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, send us long JUICY reviews and we'll be eternally grateful!! Love y'alls!!**

**Gracie**

**PS- we're working on chapter 2, but it's a really… steamy scene, so if you have virgin ears/eyes, we'll warn you which parts not to read!!!**


	2. The Prefects' Bathroom

**Hey there! thanks bunches!! We love it, and I know I was nervous about what others would think. grace is the confident one...and should be because she's uber talented. I'm a bit more shy about the stuff I do. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!!! we promise we'll update ASAP!**

**-Britt**

"Goddammit! Can 7:00 come any slower?!" Harry fumed. He, Hermione and Ron had already had their 'discussion.' Harry had finally been able to tell them that yes he was gay, and what had happened between him and Draco. They had accepted it. He knew it would be a while before they could ever really trust Draco, but they were willing to try, as long as things went as they should.

Harry looked at his watch for the tenth time that minute. _Damn, still 45 minutes…_ He looked up at to see Hermione and Ron laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, mate," Ron replied, still laughing. "It's just that time won't go by any faster the more you look down at your watch." Then he and Hermione roared with laughter.

"What the hell are the two of you laughing so hard about?!" Harry asked impatiently. In frustration and anxiety, he looked back down at his watch, concentrating on it harder. "HEY!!!! What kind of sick joke was this!?" Harry yelled, jumping out of his seat. He watched as Hermione and Ron got up from the ground and whipped away tears of laughter, trying to regain themselves. Harry's watch had been going backwards, and very slowly, for that matter.

"Sorry, mate, couldn't help it! It was the perfect opportunity to use that spell we learned year in charms… Oh, the look on your face was PRICELESS!" Ron said, giggling his head off, then loosing it completely and fell on the floor, banging his wrists on the ground as Hermione collapsed on top of him, clutching her stomach.

"Then what time is it?!" Harry asked in a hurry, realizing how much time might have passed in result to their cruel trick. Ron, still laughing, rolled up his sleeve and gasped.

"Bloody hell, it's ten past seven!"

"WHAT?! NO!!!!!" Ron and Hermione took a second to realize just how fast Harry really is, for he grabbed his wand and dashed through the portrait hole faster than you can say 'Shag.'

Harry raced down the hallway, sweat beads forming on his brow. _Oh my gosh, what if Draco left because he thought I stood him up?! _"I AM GOING TO RING THEIR NECKS AFTER I'M DONE WITH DRACO!" Unfortunately, he spoke, rather yelled, his mind right as he passed a group of 2nd years, who stepped out of their way in a hurry, all with a rather terrified face on.

Harry skidded to a stop, panting. He had finally reached the painting of a beautiful mermaid posing on a rock.

"Lavender bath beads," Harry said to the mermaid. The painting swung open and revealed an exquisite, grand bathroom with a bathtub the size of an Olympic swimming pool. Harry stepped inside, the portrait closing, and looked around. He saw nobody.

Harry let out a groan, and threw his wand across the floor and watched as it slowed down and hit the wall, making an echoing noise thought the lifeless bathroom.

"You're late." Harry spun around and saw a sleek blonde-haired boy leaning against a pillar, his arms folded across his chest. He started walking slowly over to Harry, and traced his finger from Harry's scar, all the way down to… there. Harry quivered with anticipation. "What's you're excuse then, Potter?"

"Ron and Hermione… they decided to test out a charm they learned on my watch," Harry said softly, brushing a few strands of platinum blonde out of Draco's face.

"Mm… I just might have to punish you then," He said quietly, sliding his arms around Harry's waist, drawing him closer. Harry closed his eyes and tilted back his head. Draco saw this as a perfect opportunity to go in. Draco planted his lips onto Harry's soft, sweet flesh and let his tongue travel its surface. Harry let out a soft sigh, and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco moved to his ear and nipped it softly, but just enough to get a reaction from Harry, and sure enough, Harry let a distinguished groan out. Taking that as his cue, Draco roughly engulfed Harry's mouth with his own, catching Harry way off guard, and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Their tongues dances, a fire spread through them that neither had ever experienced before. A passion, not lust, overcame their senses. It was a passion for each other; a passion for what they realized felt for each other here and now. They didn't know why it had taken so long but all that mattered was it was finally happening.

Before things got too intense, Harry pulled back. Draco didn't know what had happened so he was concerned. That was, until he saw the look of unfathomable love and caring in Harry's eyes. He hoped he was returning that look tenfold. Harry placed one of his strong, warm hands on Draco's cheek.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Harry asked.

For a moment, Draco was stunned. He was actually being asked? Anybody else wouldn't have cared. He put the most feeling and trust as humanly possible into his eyes and into a single word.

"Yes," he whispered.

Harry searched Draco's eyes once more, and nodded. His hand slid slowly down Draco's neck and to his collarbone. It lingered there for a moment before continued down Draco's chest. Draco felt Harry's fingertips at the bottom of his shirt. Harry's fingers ghosted over the soft skin of Draco's stomach. As he placed both his hands on Draco's washboard abs, a shiver went up Draco's spine. His eyes fluttered closed as he gave into the sensation flowing through him. Harry's hands slid all the way up Draco's torso before pulling the shirt over his head.

His breath caught as he focused on the sight before him: a half-naked Draco, his body seeming glowing from the light of the candles that were around. _Oh… My… God…_ Harry thought. He was convinced that Draco was the most beautiful thing anyone could ever imagine.

"And you only have a shirt off…" he whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Is that a request for more skin?" Draco smirked. His fingers moved down to his belt and he began to unfasten it. In a matter of seconds he was fully unclothed with a completely stunned Harry gawking at him. Draco laughed softly; a laugh that made Harry tingle. With the grace of a cat, Draco walked forward so he was face to face with Harry, their thoroughly aroused bodies almost touching.

"Now this isn't fair," Draco purred. Here you are seeing me in all my glory, and yet I don't have the pleasure of seeing you minus anything but a tie."

Harry blinked and gulped as Draco deftly removed his. As those pale fingers brushed over his skin, he drew in a shaky breath. Draco grinned and looked at Harry through his lashes. The normally pale eyes were darkened with passion.

"That... was unbelievably sexy," Harry growled

"I know," Draco purred once again in response.

Draco's hands returned to their task of unclothing Harry. It took mere moments before Harry was free. Draco's response was almost the same as Harry's had been.

The two made a unique contrast; blonde hair and lightly tanned skin to brunette hair and slightly darker, almost bronzed skin.

Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist, bringing their bodies together at last. As Harry kissed Draco and wrapped his arms around his neck, he ground his hips against Draco's member. Draco groaned into his mouth and pushed back. The two eased down to the floor, their mingled clothes cushioning them.

Draco rolled on top, and before Harry could argue, Draco placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Trust me. This is your first time, is it not?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "I want this to be good for you. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me." He smiled gently. Harry never expected this from Draco, but he rather liked it. He nodded.

"I trust you, Draco." he whispered.

Draco searched the pocket of his robe which lay next to him, and pulled out a small tube. He unscrewed the top and poured a gel-like substance onto his fingers.

"This may hurt at first" he warned. Harry nodded and relaxed as much as he could. Draco inserted a finger into Harry's tight entrance, gently working it open. As he inserted a second digit, Harry winced slightly. Draco ran his free hand over Harry's chest, attempting to relax him. It felt strange being invaded like this, but a sudden pleasure swiftly overrode pain. Draco's fingers had just brushed a secret spot in Harry that he never knew existed.

"What was that?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Prostate gland," Draco replied.

Harry hadn't even noticed the third digit until all three brushed his prostate again. Stars exploded behind his eyes and his hips bucked upwards.

Draco's eyes bulged. _I'm gonna lose it if he keeps doing that._

"Harry, look at me. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. Draco kissed him passionately and placed his throbbing member at Harry's entrance. He eased in gently to cause as little pain as possible. He waited as the inner muscles of Harry's anus adjusted to his size. As they relaxed, he began thrusting gently.

Harry's eyelids fluttered and he put his hands on Draco's hips. When Draco angled his cock to brush the sensitive spot inside him, he dug his fingers into the skin of Draco's lower back.

"I can't hold on much longer," Draco grunted.

"Neither can I. Go ahead."

Draco's thrusts became faster and more irregular. The whimpers that came from Harry's mouth told him that he was close. He grasped Harry's shaft and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh God Draco!!" Harry screamed as he came.

Draco bit Harry's shoulder and groaned loudly since the shoulder prevented him from screaming Harry's name. He collapsed on Harry in a now sticky tangle of limbs.

"You are fucking amazing," Harry panted.

"I could say the same for you," Draco panted back. "This was your first time too. Soon enough you'll be known as the schools' second sex god."

Harry laughed. "Sex god?"

"Of course. I can't just be known as Draco Malfoy--Prince of Slytherin all the time, can I? Have to have a couple titles for a change of pace. Draco Malfoy--Sex God." He said the last part with a dramatic flick of his hair and a trademark Malfoy smirk at Harry. Harry laughed again, his shaking body making Draco laugh as well.

"Well Draco Malfoy--Prince of Slytherin and Sex God, you're not as light as you look after a while."

"Sorry." Draco rolled sideways off of him. Harry missed the warmth immediately, but Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. The boys faced each other, heads propped up on one elbow. Draco's other hand rested on Harry's waist, while Harry ran his fingers over the muscles in Draco's arm.

"So...what does this mean?" Harry asked tentatively.

Draco seemed to be spaced out but before Harry asked again, his eyes regained their focus and he answered.

"Well, as for me, I've only told one person. Unfortunately we may have to keep the mortal enemies thing up for a while. I wish we didn't have to, but right now I don't want to think about what my father or anyone else would do to you if they found out." He noticed a pang of sadness and realization in Harry's eyes. "Hey," he whispered. "Now that I have you I don't want to lose you okay?" Harry nodded.

"You're right. I'm not really afraid of what could happen to me, but what would your father do to you? I don't want to lose you either." Draco made a face and shook his head.

"Who knows? He wouldn't kill me but..." he trailed off.

"Let's not think about it," Harry said. He put his finger under Draco's chin and tilted his head towards him. Their lips met in a long, gentle kiss that spoke without words all they were feeling.

As the two boys laid there in each others arms kissing, the portrait swung open silently and in came Ernie Macmillan, holding a towel and a rubber duck in his hand. He walked in, feet slapping on the marble floor and whistling a song. He looked around and settled his eyes on the boys and dropped his things.

"Err…?" Ernie managed to get out, as he stood there, gawping wide-eyed at the two boys.

**I know, we hate cliffhangers, but since we're cheeky like that, we'll have a bunch. Thanks for liking and taking the time to review!!**

**-Britt **

**PS Dude, you all should have heard us on the phone when we were trying to read this chapter to each other, it was effing hilarious!!! Ah well, reviews are good, take your time on then and we'll love you forever and ever! PEACE OUT**

**G**


End file.
